Legolas' Nightmare a Little Legolas story
by Caladhriel
Summary: Legolas has a nightmare, but what did he see? Thranduil shows him the answer.


Thanks to my lovely beta DwarvenWarrior!

Thranduil woke with a start. Something was wrong. He sat bolt upright in bed, his keen ears twitching at a strange noise. He slowly got out of bed and wrapped a robe around his lean form. The noise came again - crying? Legolas! He eased open his bedroom door, nodding to his guards to remain at their posts. He crept down the hallway and slipped inside Legolas' room. The elfling sat huddled in the middle of his bed, sweat covering his face. Thranduil opened his arms, perched on the side of the bed, and Legolas bounded into them, shivering, unnaturally cold. Thranduil opened his robe and laid Legolas against his bare chest, tying the robe around the elfling. Clutching the precious bundle against his chest, the King rushed to his chambers, running a hot steaming bath for his son. Cautiously he stripped Legolas of his clothes and slid him into the water. The prince's eyes shot open as he panicked.  
"Shhh Legolas." His father soothed. "I am here. Av-'osto." Legolas calmed and relaxed into the water, allowing his father to rinse the sweat from his body. Thranduil carefully undid Legolas' braids and ran his fingers through the silky strands. He rinsed off his son and helped him out of the bath, handing him a towel.  
"Tolo anin naur" his father called, beckoning to Legolas. The elfling wrapped the towel carefully around his small frame, then stepped into the firelight, most but not all of the fear gone from his azure eyes. He took a seat on a small stool his father had placed for him in front of the fire. Thranduil sat behind his son, running his slender fingers through the prince's wet blonde hair, carefully teasing out knots and tangles. Starting to braid, the King asked his son.  
"What happened in your dream, ion nin?" Legolas stiffened, remembering suddenly. He shivered, then began.

"I was in the middle of the forest, but it was deserted. Suddenly a group of orcs ran past. I followed, and discovered a small elf camp." Thranduil pulled slightly harder than he had needed on one of the elfling's braids, and the youngling hissed before continuing.

"There were two elves, male and female. The male stood, drawing a sword. The she-elf ran to a place by the fire and picked up a small bundle that had been lying there. She then drew a dagger in one hand, the bundle in the other, clasped against her chest protectively. Then the orcs ran forward. The male stepped forward, engaging the beasts. But the she-elf screamed as an arrow pierced her chest. Her mate was distracted enough for the orcs to slice at his turned back. Two more arrows found their mark in the she-elf's body, and she slumped to the ground." Legolas trembled uncontrollably, but continued.

"'Melleth!' She screamed, holding her bundle tight. The male ran forwards, slaughtering many orcs. This pack was dead, but I could hear more coming. He returned to her side, breathing heavily, blood streaming down his back. She held out the bundle, urgency in her eyes.  
'No! You cannot leave me!' He cried.  
'I must, melleth nin, for the Valar call to me.' The she-elf collapsed, the light of the Eldar fading from her eyes. The male stood, now clasping the bundle to his blood streaked chest. He ran, for I could hear many orcs approaching." The elfling gasped, tears streaking his face.

"He ran, and I followed. He ran to a hidden clearing where two horses stood tethered. Both were chestnut. He loosed one, then hastily clambered onto the second. He galloped out of the clearing, being chased by two new pack of orcs. But as he raced away, I caught sight of his face." Legolas turned to his father.

"Yes, Legolas, it was me. That was your mother, and the bundle was you. You were only two weeks old." Tears streaked Thranduil's face as well, as he hugged his son tightly to him.  
Legolas looked up. "Ada, do you have a... a..." He stuttered to find the right word.  
"Scar?" Offered his father. Legolas nodded. The king shed his robe, and turned to show his back. The elfling gasped at the mass of scar tissue from his father's right shoulder to the opposite hip.  
"Does it... hurt?" He asked, fearful.  
Thranduil replaced his robe and reassured his son. "No, ion nin. I could have had the healers remove it, but I kept it. As a reminder." He held his son close, then held him at arm's length. "Oh by the Valar!" He cried.  
"What is it, Adar?" Legolas whimpered  
"I've gone and messed up your braids!" Thranduil looked at his son, and held him close. They both laughed, the sound carrying through the lightening night sky, waking the birds with its merriment.

Av-'osto - do not be afraid  
Tolo anin naur - come by the fire  
Ion nin - my son  
Melleth - love  
Melleth nin - my love

Hope you liked!


End file.
